unique_wavesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chlorophyll
"Lady, I have been through three years of hell. Do your worst.” - Chlorophyll to Force Chlorophyll is a member of New Blood. When the team split, he decided to stay with the Malefactor, turning against his teammates due to the subconscious programming from Malefactor. After the death of Malefactor, he was admitted to a psychiatric hospital and was forcefully detained there for three years. After alienating his friends and beginning to die, he was finally freed from his mental hell by Jane Tanaka. Personality He is quite shy and does not want to hurt anyone with his ability. After the New Blood discovered that the Malefactor was actually pulling the strings, Malefactor kidnapped Chlorophyll and subconsciously programmed his brain to release dopamine into his blood stream whenever he obeyed an order from him. This caused Chlorophyll to become a begging lackey, instantly doing whatever Malefactor tells him to. History Origin TBA Jonah Knish was a child living in the Morning To All Orphanage. At a lunch time, a plane flew over the orphanage and dropped several canisters of a new mutagenic substance. The canisters shattered on impact, splashing the mutagen all over the assembled children. Due to a flue shot that contained a sample of Unique DNA he mutated into a Unique. New Blood Three Years in Mental Hell Programming Attacking the New Blood "Chlorophyll, stop! Jonah, please! It’s me.” “I know who you are” Asylum "Please, please help me escape, I have to serve, it’s my purpose, it’s eating me, please!” "No, I told you why I won’t help you escape, Jonah, it’s not cruel, it’s for your own good." - Chlorophyll and Forearm Alienating his last friend “Please” “No.” “Why are you doing this to me? You don’t understand, I have to –“ “I understand,” “You have to do this and that because your purpose tells you so. Tell me something I don’t know.” “Okay...You are cruel.” “I told you why I won’t help you escape, Jonah, it’s not cruel, it’s for your own –" “No, you are cruel. Inside...You think it’s okay to mock and belittle those you don’t like just because you’re nice to most people. That the things you say to them don’t matter because you are a good person. A hero. You’re not a hero. You are a freak. And that’s why your parents couldn’t stand the sight of you.” '' Understanding that he is alone ''"But Theo is still my friend, so there’s that. …Theo hasn’t come back in a long time. But maybe Theo is never coming back. He is… Theo was the last. Nobody is ever going to visit him again...." - Jonah talking to himself After not being visited from Theo for over four months, Jonah realises that he is no longer coming back and began refusing to eat, being forced to be connected to a IV drip and always retrained in a straightjacket. He soon becomes comatose and no longer responded to his name. Rehabilitation Jonah was bored. This was not unusual. It was, in fact, his entire existence. He was lying in his small room, strapped to his bed. Sometimes the doctors came in, and then Jonah would smile and say all the things they wanted to hear. They gave him books to read and he liked those. But they never freed him anymore. When they removed the straps, he was never without supervision. He shouldn’t try to run so often, then they would take them off more. He knew this. Reminded himself of it every time he charmed a nurse into relaxing the security measures, only to attack the moment he was free. But he couldn’t help it. When he saw an opportunity to escape he had to take it. Powers *'Plant Physiology' **'Acid Spit': Jonah can generate acid in the form of saliva and manipulate the corrosiveness, from having weak burning sensations to burning a big hole in even the strongest materials. He can release corrosive acid from his mouth in the form of either a vapour or a liquid. This acid can easily dissolve whatever he wants it to, even metal and stone. **'Acid Immunity': He is immune to corrosive materials. **'Photosynthesis': Due to his plant physiology, Jonah requires to "consume" sunlight to fuel himself. Equipment *Corrosive Mouth Guard: The unique mouth guard can absorb acid that Jonah generates, so he doesn't accidently drool or spit acid. Category:New Blood Category:Hero